Concentration
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Yuffie is trying to focus on something and asks Reno not to distract her. Will he listen? Reno/Yuffie oneshot for koalababay.


Concentration

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is dedicated to koalababay. Good luck on your test! Please R&R.

When Reno got home from work, he expected Yuffie to leap into his arms, happy that he was home. Instead he found his girlfriend sitting at the dining room table, a stack of books beside her. A notebook was open in front of her and she was tapping a pencil against her temple lightly.

"Studying for that test again?" Reno asked. He should have remembered that she had a test this weekend that she absolutely had to pass.

"Yeah, and I need to concentrate so don't distract me, got it?"

"But I wanted to spend time with you, babe."

"Sorry Turkey, not tonight." Reno sighed at this bit of information.

"Then I guess I'll go take a nap, good luck." Yuffie thanked him and the Turk went off to his rest.

It just wasn't fair. All Reno wanted to do was spend time with his girlfriend after a tough day at work. Closing his eyes, he started to go to sleep when an idea pushed it's way to the forefront of his brain.

It was perfect...

Half an hour had passed and Yuffie was still hard at work memorizing and scribbling notes down when Reno walked into the kitchen. His ponytail was undone and his hair streamed down his shoulders like a crimson waterfall. Yuffie was oblivious to this development and still had her eyes trained to the open textbook before her. So Reno moved to the fridge, opening it up.

"Yuffie..." At her name, the ninja moved her gaze to her boyfriend. Her eyes widened. Reno was standing before the open fridge, a carton of milk in his hand. His shirt and jacket had been removed and Yuffie noticed his ponytail was undone. Of course her gaze drifted along his well defined chest and jeans, which were unbuttoned but still zipped, the only thing holding them up being a prayer.

"Yeah Reno?" Yuffie replied, trying to keep her voice as normal as possible. She couldn't have any distractions.

"Is this milk still good?" Yuffie nodded and Reno then started to drink it straight from the carton. His aim must have been a little off because soon more than a few trickles of milk started trailing from his lips and some even got on his chest.

Inside her head Yuffie's shoulder angel and devil were watching with rapt attention.

"Alright kid, look at that sexy redhead! He's begging you to touch him and you're worried about some stupid test," the devil said in outrage. The angel rolled her eyes at the devil's lustful cravings.

"Yuffie, while he is incredibly handsome, you need to stick to your principles. This test is important and you shouldn't let Reno interrupt your studying." While these two continued their verbal sparring in Yuffie's mind, Reno had found some ice cream and was slowly eating a bowl of the frozen treat, licking the spoon slowly while his tongue darted from his lips.

"Ok, now that's pretty damn sexy. Take him now!" The angel yelled. The devil agreed and Yuffie finally shut her textbook and stood up. Going up to Reno, she kissed him deep on the lips. Breaking apart after sometime, Yuffie had a lazy, content smile on her face.

"Mmmm, sweet," the ninja murmured. Reno chuckled and placed the empty bowl and spoon on the counter before hugging Yuffie tightly.

"Better than having your nose crammed in a book all day long, hmm?" Yuffie nodded and stared into his eyes.

"You shouldn't have distracted me, now all I'll think about during the test is you."

"Everyone needs to take a break now and then Yuffie, even the White Rose of Wutai."

"You're right, I'm just so stressed out about this Re," Yuffie remarked. Reno looked pensive for a moment before picking Yuffie up bridal style and carrying her to the bedroom.

"I know the perfect way to relax." Yuffie started to complain but Reno put a finger to her lips. "After this I'll help you study, I promise."

"Alright, thanks Reno, I love you."

"Love you too princess." Now it was his turn to kiss her and Yuffie found herself not caring what score she got, all that mattered was her sexy redhead, his snarky mouth, and the moment.


End file.
